


Haikyuu oneshots or sum shit

by Lanafvckary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanafvckary/pseuds/Lanafvckary
Summary: This is one giant compilation of requests and one-shots I have written on Tumblr, wattpad, and deviant art. Some of them are noticeably old so get ready for cringe.





	1. Iwaizumi Hajime || Sex and Smoke

You basked in the sensation of your nakedness. Your top bare and sheets are strewn about your lower half. Your mind was embraced in the warmth that was your high and your body savoring the afterglow of passionate intimacy. You turned to your side, palming at the warm chest beside you; its heart still beating erratically. Iwaizumi pulled a drag from the reefer resting between his fingers. Closing his eyes, he passes it to you.

A warm and foggy haze filled your head as well as your vision. Tendrils of smoke danced through the air as you inhaled a lungful of smoke from the joint between your fingers. You opened your mouth, letting the vapor coagulate in front of you; breathing out slowly as you felt your mind relax. Iwaizumi exhales; his chest falling with the action. You pull a drag and move toward his mouth.

Grasping his chin, you rest your lips atop his and let the smoke sweep across his tongue where he inhaled and fully closed his mouth on yours. You both lay like this; your hands moving about the body beneath you. His hands resting themselves on the curve of your bottom gripping and squeezing in conjunction with the rhythm of your lips. He grips your thighs, pulling you up his naked form to straddle his waist. Your hands bury themselves into his hair as he perches his hands on your hips, caressing them slowly leaving a burning trail in their wake.

Your head slides back, giving him ample enough room to indulge in the soft skin of your neck. You squeeze his shoulders and thread your fingers into his thatch of black hair, angling his head parallel to yours. You shotgun the joint once more before discarding it in a nearby ashtray. The smoke billows around his face as he tugs you flush against him; his large, warm hands caressing over your stomach before he kneads the supple flesh of your breasts. You moan into his mouth, gyrating your hips onto his feeling his movement become more hurried and excited. He flips the two of you over and buries his face in your neck as you do to his. Inhaling the scent, you feel your body become warm all over.  
The smell of Sex and Smoke was an intoxicating one.


	2. Bartender!Akaashi x Cop!Bokuto || Shots Shots Shots

“What can I get for you today, Sir?” 

“Jack Daniel’s please.” 

From the moment this man had trudged into the dimly lit bar, the raven-haired bartender could tell that he was going through it. He didn’t know what _it_ was but he was sure he would find out soon. 

“Why the strong drink, if I may ask.” He inquires, wiping down a short glass and placing a sphere of ice into it. 

“My job.” He answers while rubbing his face. The sullen man runs his hands through his black and white hair and closes his eyes. 

“Would you care to talk about it? Bartenders can sometimes be the best therapists.” He offers, placing the honey-colored liquid on the counter. He holds out his hand to the man. 

“Akaashi Keiji.” 

“Bokuto Koutarou.” 

“So Bokuto, what do you do for a living?” He asks, busying himself with more glasses. Bokuto drinks from his glass before he answers. 

“I’m a cop.” 

“Wow, a cop. I was expecting something more, you.” He says with a humorous lilt to his voice. This garners the attention of the cop as he raises his eyebrow. 

“And what exactly is _me_?” He stares above the rim of his glass. 

“I don’t know. A personal trainer?” 

“Nah, I already tried that. Girls flirt too much and most of the guys in a gym prefer girls over guys. (i know nothing abt personal trainers shhh)

“I mean whats wrong with that? What guy doesn’t like girls flirting with them?” Bokuto sucks a long sip from his glass and places it in front of Akaashi for him to refill. 

“A gay one.” He leans on his hand watching as Akaashi’s face contorts into an expression of understanding. 

“Ahhh gotcha.” He says unscrewing the bottle of Jack Daniel’s once more.   
“Well anyway, what about your job has you so down?” 

“I almost got shot today.” He states blatantly. Akaashi freezes and stares at him incredulously. How can this man just come out and say it? Bokuto takes the full glass and continues. 

“I was dealing with some drunk guy trying to get him to leave this group of ladies alone and he just whips it out. I’m talking and trying to negotiate but he just goes all trigger-happy and shoots three times almost clipping me in the shoulder. I mean what’s a guy gotta do to catch a break and not get a bullet in his ass? First, I have to fill out shit-loads of paperwork for the majority of the week and then do patrols every day. Life feels like a sweaty nutsack right now. My problems are stuck to me even though I try to re-adjust and _breathe_. I want to run away sometimes but then that’d be like having _no balls-_” “okay Bokuto wait wait wait.” Akaashi interrupts his rant. 

“First off, breathe. You’re turning blue. Second, I admire the way you related your issues to balls. That in itself was very ballsy of you.” Akaashi compliments him. After Bokuto finishes the glass of Whiskey, he pours him a tall glass of water and tells him to calm down. 

The two of them continued to talk for a while. Bokuto alternated between whiskey and water that Akaashi basically force-fed him. Akaashi had never seen this guy a day in his life but he felt the sudden need to get him out of his slump. Somewhere along the way, Bokuto started crying and Akaashi turned in his apron for the night and lead him to a booth to calm him down. 

(I don’t know how to type drunk)“Y’know Akashi,” “It’s Akaashi” “You’re a really great guy. How come you don’t have a girlfriend? You’re really attractive! This is coming from a gay guy so it’s true.” He says sluggishly pointing fingers and slurring his words. 

“Well, you’re saying this to a gay guy so-” “Ha, gay.” “Alright, Bo, I think its time we get you home.” Akaashi chuckles and pulls Bokuto out of the seat, shouldering his weight so the burly man wouldn’t fall over. 

“Awww you gave me a nickname~” Rolling his eyes, Akaashi dismisses the blush from his cheeks and asks Bokuto for his address. After forcing it out of him, Akaashi hailed a cab and accompanied Bokuto home. 

“Nuuuuu don’t leave Akashii~” The taller man clings to the smaller. Akaashi dumps him on his couch and turns to leave. 

“I have to go home, Bokuto.” Not hearing a response, Akaashi turns around when he doesn’t hear a rebuttal the drunken man. Finding him passed out on his couch, the raven-haired man’s face softens. He quickly searches the apartment for painkillers, a cup, a pen, and a napkin. Akaashi sets out a glass of water and painkillers for Bokuto to find in the morning and a note written on a napkin. 

_I don’t know if you’ll remember this in the morning but I brought you home last night. You were pretty drunk but hopefully the water I forced you to drink lessened the effects in the end. You passed out as soon as I brought you inside so I left you some painkillers and water. I hope you don’t feel too bad. _

_P.S. Here’s my number. In case if you almost get shot again and need actual shots. One gay guy to another. 0xx-xxx-xxxx _

_ \- Akaashi Keiji _

Although last night wasn’t an ideal night to meet a potential crush, Bokuto would take three shots to the head for another.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: lanaxians, Wattpad: lanaxians, and DeviantArt: lanafvckary for updates and to leave requests!


End file.
